Maverick: Wizard Sanity
'Maverick: Wizard Sanity '(also known as Maverick Vita and Maverick 3DS) is a 3D Platformer for the 3DS, Vita, PS4, and Wii U and will release in June 2015. It will be developed by Frontier Unlimited. This will be the seventh installment in the Maverick ''series. It is the first game in the series to have a full release on handheld platforms after the failure of the 3DS version of the Maverick: Android 28. Their will be two stories told in this game. One will be taking place a few months after the events of Maverick which Maverick and Destiny are walking down the outskirts of Sigma City and they found a wizard named Kazma who trapped them into a completely different world of insanity and wackiness called Kayma and the other story is a retelling of the original Maverick with elements of Maverick: Inferno. Story There are two different stories in this game. One of them will be taking place a few months after the events of Maverick which Maverick and Destiny are walking down the outskirts of Sigma City and they found a wizard named Kazma who trapped them into a completely different world of insanity and wackiness called Kayma. The other will be retelling the original ''Maverick with elements and references to Maverick: Inferno. Gameplay The game will still retain the formula of the previous games. It will have returning blasters, upgrades, NPCs, special attacks, and more while having new ones. New gameplay elements will use heavy uses of aspects of their respective platforms how in previous titles that all versions are the same but with Graphic differences. The 3DS version will use it's 3D effects making it the first 3D game in the series and dual touchscreens during gameplay, the Vita version will use the gyroscope aspect during gameplay as the first game in the series to use gyroscope gameplay. the PS4 version will use the sharing aspect to show live gameplay on PSN as well as a completely new mode called Maverick World which will allow PSN players to show live gameplay, screenshots, and more as well as gyroscope from the Vita version, and the Wii U version will have gyroscope and heavy use of the touchscreen controller. Seen in Inferno and Maverick 4, both weapon systems will be combined into the game. Many weapons, upgrades, and special attack will come back as well as some new ones. Some weapons include Laser Blasters, Rifle X, Machine Guns, the Fire Dragon, Twister Cyclone and more. Characters Maverick: He's a nice, smart, and shy work robot that is slowly turning more brave throughout the game. He still lives in the poor parts of Sigma City. Destiny: a female tiger, she navigates with Maverick out of Kayma as well with Legend. Kazma: A wizard who has no gut with anyone, he gets angry whenever he dosen't get his way. Legend: one of the oldest characters in the game. He's a wise and smart character who lived during the Early Years of the Sigma Corporation (back then SigCorp) He was later redeemed worthless and thrown in the outskirts where he now lives as he watches Sigma City become a dystopian city of greed and corruption. Mr. Z: an unknown character, his origins is not explained til the end of the game. Where he was the son of the original CEO of SigCorp. He's cocky and mean. Modes Campaign Mode This is the basically the story mode for the game. Maverick: Wizard Sanity A new story that that takes place a few months after the first game. Maverick: Redemption The original Maverick's story that includes elements of Inferno. Challenge Mode This is when you battle your own character by doing many different challenges like Time Run, Free-for-all, Android Battle, Time Story, and more. This mode can be played up through 1-6 Players (PS4) 2-4 Players (Wii U, 3DS, Vita) depending on what mode is it. Money Bag Dollars is used in this mode. Co-Op Multiplayer Mode The 3DS and Vita version will have a 2-4 player co-op both Online and Offline with Maverick, Destiny, Legend, and an original character; YamiKash and can be saved anytime during gameplay. The PS4 version will have a 2-4 offline co-op and a 2-10 online co-op with them and 6 original characters user-made or original character and can be saved anytime during gameplay. and the Wii U version will have a 2-4 player co-op both online and offline with Maverick, Destiny, Legend, and an original character; YamiKash and can be saved anytime during gameplay. Mr. Money Bags Shop of Rust Similar to the AndroidOS Shop, This feature shows unlockables you have and have not possess, use your a new currency system for this game; Money Bag Dollars; to buy many items that can be used in the Challenge Mode, Co-Op Multiplayer Mode and Online Multiplayer. You can also watch videos and see concept art here. Maverick World Only for the PS4 version of the game. The game will use the PS4's use of sharing to make a hub of creation. Players can walk around this huge complex on a server and can go into users areas to see live gameplay videos, artwork, news, and more. Online Multiplayer This is when you can battle with players/friends across the world with PSN and Nintendo Online and can play many different modes like: Time Run, Shoot Em Up, Capture the Flag, Robot Deathmatch, Team Time Run, Free-for-all, Headquarters, Mutation, Animal Wars and more. This can be supported through 2-16 Players (PS4) 2-4 Players (Wii U, 3DS, Vita) depending on what modes is it. Money Bag Dollars is also used in this mode as well as Challenge Mode. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:Games Category:Platforming Games